Unlady of Dale
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Aravis Princess of Dale, is in Rohan. When she meets Eomer, something inside of her snaps. Highborn manners are left behind as she decides she wants what it is she has been missing. Eomer/OC kinky one shot.
1. An Unorthodox Princess

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or any of JRR Tolkiens works**

**A/N: This is a one shot that I thought I'd write since I like LOTR, but I never really write anything for it. Its such a complicated world to remember and write about, and I hate getting flames about inaccuracy. So sorry if some details are off, I HAVE read LOTR, the hobbit, the silmarillion, but again, he created such a long and complex world, it's hard to remember everything.**

**This is really more of a smutty little one shot. Just an idea I wanted to get out of my head so I can focus on my other stories.**

* * *

There she was. Aravis, Princess of Dale, sister of King Brand of Dale. She was the granddaughter of Bard the Bowman, who became the king of Dale after Smaug the Terrible was defeated by his hand and the land after the Battle of the Five Armies reclaimed as their own.

Eomer watched as she spoke cordially with her handmaidens in tow. She was speaking with King Theoden, who was laughing jovially, and regaling her with stories of his youth, so it seemed. Eomer sat at a table with some other soldiers, having been successful in yet another campaign. He took a deep drink from a silver flagon, keeping his eye ever on this strange new woman. He only knew her name and from where she hailed, but otherwise, nothing else, other than she was by far the most beautiful creature he ever had laid eyes upon.

Her long dark hair was pulled back with intricate pins, revealing a slender neck, and a fair complexion. Her eyes had a nice shape from the distance he was at, unable to make out their color. She was tall and lean with a very womanly figure, hips that would bear a lucky many many sons given the chance. This was a thought Eomer thought upon longer than others. He kept his eyes on her figure, imagining what it was like under royal clothes. It wasn't until she was standing before him aside his uncle, that he realized he had stared for far too long.

"My nephew, Marshal of the Mark, Eomer. He is our best fighter, but I suppose I have a biased opinion." The king laughed, patting him heavy on the shoulder.

"Marshal, how very nice it is to meet you this eve." She gave a small bow, and met his eyes. Her voice was just as sweet as her face, and her golden eyes bored into his hazel ones. He was at a loss as he gazed upon her.

"He must be lost in drink." Theoden tried to recover for his nephew, hoping she would forgive this slight. Bardings were relatively new to them, and they were unsure entirely of their mentalities, and of course when dealing with a princess, one must be very polite so as not to offend the royal line of which she is from, or damage relations between nations. Dark times were ahead, and there was no reason to strain what alliances they could form.

Aravis smiled softly to the King. "It is quite alright. On a night as this, one deserves to get lost in ones flagon." She turned back to him. "It is well you came back from your campaign, and I congratulate you and your men on your victory." She tipped her head. "Have a good evening, Marshall Eomer." With that she left to mingle with others who had arrived. Some noble from Gondor had taken her attention, hoping, no doubt, to see if she was an available option for his son.

"Eomer, have you left your tongue on the battlefield?" Theoden scolded quietly. "You could show the princess a little more respect than completely ignoring her." He chewed.

"I apologize uncle." Eomer spoke. He knew he should have said something, anything. "I will correct this." He set his drink down, and got up from his seat. Theor, one of his closest companions, seemed to see what was flustering the young man, but chose to keep his knowing smile to himself. Eomer walked through the crowded hall towards the princess. It would seem she had dismissed her handmaidens to have fun that evening, as they were laughing and dancing with the men. Aravis was still trapped by the Gondorian, trying to keep an interested expression.

"Pardon, may I speak with the princess momentarily?" Eomer cut in. The nobleman seemed put off, but thought it wise not to cause friction with a well armed man in his own halls. Especially not when that well armed man was the nephew of the king.

"Very well, Princess Aravis, until we meet again." He held his goblet up in parting and left to find other conversation.

"Milady, if I may speak with you away from these ears?" Eomer offered.

"Certainly sir." She followed him through the main hall down a side hall. He took her to a large chamber and closed the door. She wondered in whose room she stood. Perhaps it was the kings, for it was large, but perhaps it was his own, as it seemed little lived in.

"Follow me." Her opened a door on the other end of the room that led out to a large stone balcony. "I apologize if this is not appropriate behavior for a lady of your station, visiting a strange mans bedchambers for any reason." He apologized.

"It is quite alright. This is not the first mans chamber I have been in." She smirked. "Not in an intimate way of course." She laughed at his expression.

"I was helping to stitch a man who had been cut up good during a skirmish with a wandering band of orcs." She lowered her gaze.

"I am very sorry." Eomer spoke, hoping she didn't think he thought her a whore. "I really wanted to speak to you, and apologize. I meant no offense by not responding to you earlier..." He flexed his fingers. "I was just quite, very taken by you." Aravis blushed.

"As I was taken by you. I asked your uncle to introduce me to you. I had seen you watching me earlier this evening, and wondered if you would speak with me." She bit her lip, sitting down on a stone bench.

"Then I am quite glad I came back to speak with you." He chuckled nervously. "Do you wish to tell me more about yourself?" He sat down on the bench beside her.

They spent well into the night and early into the morning laughing and talking with one another. They had loosened up with the help of red wine through the night. She was not like the other court ladies he had met. She was more outgoing, laid back, real. The way she opened up to him, and the jokes she made, even those that he would have only repeated among his own men, was astounding to him. In the distance, the sky began to turn into a lighter gray.

"Oh, my is it really that time already?" She giggled, not realizing that the new dawn was upon them.

"Aye, it is." Eomer laughed. "I think you need to get some sleep my princess." He lowered his voice, looking into the eyes of this enrapturing woman.

"I suppose I must." She stretched, standing, giving a slight stumble. "Oh, my brother would kill me to see my like this." She giggled. "It's not ladylike. You are a princess, not some bar maiden serving ale to ruffians! Are you a dwarf or a woman?" She put her fists on her hips, lowering her voice to mimic her brother. Eomer burst out into laughter, as he stood to lead her inside, making sure she didn't fall. Her hand fit into his perfectly as he shivered.

"Are you cold?" She asked, her voice lowered.

"No, I just enjoy your touch." He answered her honestly. He closed the heavy wooden door behind them, and locked it. "I had a great night, Princess." He held her hands, facing her.

"Please, call me Aravis." She smiled up at him. He dominated his space, making her feel small and at his mercy. "This has possibly been the best night of my life." She blushed, looking down to their hands. By the time she looked back up, Eomer had his lips pressed to hers. He was unsure if this was going to be acceptable, but he was willing to take his chance.

Aravis was taken off guard momentarily, but allowed his lips to remain upon hers. She moaned, feeling the heat of his kiss, as something awoke in her that she had suppressed for far too long. A tingle in her spine and loins reminded her that she was a woman who had never been touched, let alone kissed in such a manner. Eomer pulled away slowly, glancing at her to gauge her reaction.

"Please, you don't 'ave to stop." She mumbled softly, her lips feeling cold. He leaned back down and took her lips again, this time with a more calculated fury. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms were around her waist, allowing him to take her lips. Before long, his tongue grazed hers, his hands roaming her body as her fingers tugged at his blonde locks.

"My princess, do you think this is appropriate?" Eomer finally pulled back, out of breath from their lip lock, slightly embarrassed.

"Marshall Eomer, times are growing dark. I can not guarantee another day, and I have finally found someone I would so willingly give my body to. I am just, I hope that this is not too forward, but I would court you." She blushed, stepping back. It was definitely interesting to hear her say, as mostly it is men who bring up courtships. But here was this bold princess who would make the first move.

"Oh, gosh, I apologize." Her blush grew darker, as a dreaded thought came over her. What if he had no intention of courtship? What if this was all the alcohol? Well, not that she was drunk, but a little liquid courage to loosen her up didn't hurt. Perhaps, she could get what she wanted in case Eomer wasn't interested in anything long term. But then, he was a man coming back from conflict and no doubt had needs and desires he wished to fulfill.

Eomer closed the gap between them once more and kissed her neck softly, his facial hair ticking her skin, but it sent an electricity down her spine that made her moan. "So long as it is willing, my princess. But I fear I smell of horse." He whispered in her ear.

"Aye, you do." She giggled. "But I suppose it matters not, lest you desire to bathe." She shrugged. He nodded, not wanting to bring the smell into his bed that night.

"You may bathe with me, however." He purred, as he removed his armor and tunic. His muscles were well toned as he called for a maid to bring hot water for a bath.

"Oh, be careful what you ask for." She chuckled, drawing the curtain around the bed before anybody saw her in his room at that hour. She could hear the water pouring into the basin.

"My lord, you are up rather early for a bath. Or perhaps up late?" A harder womans voice mused.

"I'm up early, thank you." He spoke curtly, not wanting to have to answer any questions about his doings at what hours. The woman took her leave from his chambers. After he locked the door, he pulled back the curtains to his bed. Aravis was sitting there, her hair let down, combing her fingers through it. She looked heavenly in her pose, like an angel in his bed.

"Do you care to join me?" He smirked, unlacing his pants.

"Sir, I am not the one who smells of horse." She smiled, giving him a gentle look.

"Aye, then perhaps you can just sit back and watch." He stepped back, smiling widely as he let his pants fall. He watched as Aravis took in his body, stark naked before her on display. She had not seen a finer specimen in her life. Of course the only time she had seen a man nearly naked, was when she was swimming, or when she was helping the wounded.

He slipped into the tub, and began to scrub himself down. He gave her questioning glances as she laid on the bed watching him.

"The water is quite fine, if you wish." He arched a brow. She blushed gently, before rolling out of his bed.

"This is highly unorthodox for a woman of my station." She spoke in a broken sentence, pausing as she undid her dress. As soon as it fell to the floor and she had stepped to the tub, she looked into his eyes. "I hope you think not lesser of me." She asked.

He reached up to grab her hand, helping her to ease into the water. "I would think no lesser of you, no matter how this night turns." He murmured, gazing upon her body. Her skin was fair, her curves clear, her waist pinched with wide hips. He watched as her rounded breasts slipped under the water. He sat up with her, and kissed the back of her hand gently. "I never intended this night to end this way. But if this is how we are left, then I would gladly accept it." He purred against her skin. She opened her palm, cupping the side of his face as his eyes caught hers.

"Let us hope that this is not our only night." She admitted. She knew his station took him to battle, and never knew when he would be gone again, or if he would come back.

"How long are you to stay in Rohan?" He asked, as he lathered a cloth, scrubbing down her foot and leg.

"I suppose we are to leave in a weeks time." She mused, as she returned the favor, gently scrubbing down his muscular legs and calloused feet. She washed the dirt from his legs, reaching ever upwards towards his thighs.

"Would you consider staying?" He asked, as he scooted down to dip his hair in the water. He washed his hair as she contemplated her options. She washed her shoulders, and scrubbed her apex and hips.

"I imagine I could stay in Rohan for a while longer." She sighed as she thought of home.

"Well, if I am to court you, it would certainly make things easier." He chuckled, pulling his hair back, rinsing it. She smiled brightly at him, leaning forward until she was over him. She pressed her lips gently to his, as his hands rested on her hips. He was surprised, but enjoyed the feel of her body against his, as she rested her hips against his.

"So, you do in turn wish to court me then?" She breathed with a light moan in her voice.

"My little vixen, if you keep this up, we may never make it to the bed." He groaned, feeling himself harden beneath her, he gripped her hips sighing.

"Well my little soldier, perhaps now is a good time to learn patience." She breathed, kissing up his neck to his ear. She felt Eomers chest rise as he groaned, loving her lips on him. When she felt him firm beneath her, she got out of the tub, the fireplace keeping her warm. She stood before it, letting the fire dry her body.

Eomer joined her, kissing her shoulder. She moaned, the tingling returning to her spine as his lips graced her skin. The way his beard tickled her skin amplified the sensations. It made her knees weak, and her eyes roll back, his name rolling off of her tongue. He could only hold her close, pressing his length into her hip, letting her feel how much he wanted her at that moment. Her skin tasted fresh and new under his tongue, soft and pleasant. Though he had not bedded many women, it was never like this. It was usually a quick tryst in an upstairs room of the bar, or in some far corner of the stable among the horse piss and old hay.

But now, the smell of stale equine pee was far and away, and no tossed aside hay crunched beneath his boot. In fact, this was the first time any woman had seen him fully exposed, well, in an intimate manner. With all the others he simply unlaced himself, took their bodies, and left with little word. They were good to satisfy his needs as a man. He usually went home, and they would go on to the next lonely soldier. Eomer knew, however, this was not some barmaid, this was in fact, a princess. One for whom he had, for some reason, a strong urge to court. Her body deserved more respect than a quick release followed by his back as he walked away.

Soon, he felt they were dry enough. "Come, let me lay you down." He voiced hoarsely against her neck, not wanting to break away from it. Her knee had come up to his side, his hand rubbing her thigh gently, as he indulged in her pulse point driving her wild. She was a pinkish tinge as he led her to the bed, pulling the curtains around the bed, and pulling back the covers. The fireplace cast a soft glow through the fabric of the curtains, allowing them still some light in which to see.

"Have you done this before?" She spoke quietly, a slight waver in her voice. He could hear her nervousness, as he lay beside her, rubbing her waist.

"Aye, I have, I will not lie. Would this be your first?"

"Aye, it would be." She breathed out heavily.

"We would not have to do this, my princess." He rested his forehead against hers.

"No, we would not. But I know this is what I want. I just, hope you are careful with me. I am perhaps not as experienced as the women before me." She looked up into his eyes, knowing that he most likely did what any single, or even married, soldier would do. Find a loose woman who was in need of coin, or who sought to add a new name to their posts.

"I will be gentle, worry not." He kissed her forehead, before rolling over on top of her, settling himself between her knees. With his forefinger, he reached down, and gently rubbed between her folds. She had already become wet from his lips upon her neck. She gasped and moaned softly, gripping at his sheets. He didn't take long to insert his finger and slowly pump her apex, his thumb rubbing against her sensitive bud.

"Eomer..." She moaned loudly, looking up into his eyes as he filled her with pleasure. He shivered, feeling her walls around his finger. He curled his finger and began to stroke against the bundle of nerves deep inside of her, eliciting a positive response, her moans growing louder and her walls tightening. He leaned forward, kissing her lips, then trailing down to her neck and collarbone.

"Was that pleasurable, my little princess?" He spoke seductively, as he brought his finger up to taste her sweet juices. She nodded, biting her lip, moaning still from the pleasure he just gave her. "Just relax for this next part." He purred. Soon she felt his tip stretching her entrance, dipping into her a little further with each thrust. As soon as he was in deep, he stopped, letting her get used to his size. She had moaned and groaned the entire way in, her legs wanting to wrap around him. Eomer let out some groans, never having felt a woman so tight.

He soon began to thrust slowly, enjoying every stroke inward and outward, each little ridge and crevice of her velvet walls as they tightened around him. His hand brushed her hair back so he could look into her face. Her fingers reached up, running through his hair, gripping it. Her mouth fell open as she felt a pressure build up in her lower abdomen, Eomer gently nibbled and kissed her lower lip and chin, keeping his pace.

He settled his chest into hers, wanting to feel her body closely against him. If it were possibly, he wanted to sink into her, and never part at this moment. She was supple against his chest, her breasts cushioning him as he took her. Her breaths became ragged, her moans louder and more frequent as her hips moved against his.

"Eomer, please... I'm almost there..." She moaned, breathing deeply, tears forming in her eyes. Soon Eomer was holding her tightly as her ball of pleasure burst, her body shivering. Eomer was going over the edge himself at seeing the pleasure stricken across her face. Her chest was puffed against his body, as she reeled in an agonizing pleasure. With a groan, Eomer spilled himself into her. He panted, his hot breath against her skin, as he rested. She nuzzled her lips against his moistened skin, sighing in pleasure as he softened inside of her.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." She mumbled, sweaty from his exertion.

"War would be hard knowing I could not have this every night." He kissed her softly.

"Oh, you would still go." She chuckled, wrapping an arm around his neck. He moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his chest.

They both slept soundly that morning, curled up in one anothers arms. When Aravis awoke, she leaned over, kissing Eomer softly on the chest. She reached down, feeling Eomers firmness. He had definitely grown hard, and harder still as she played with his length. He moaned and rolled over onto his back fully, still blissfully unaware that she was playing with him.

The moment she settled herself on his length, he awoke with a snap as a soldier does, when startled. He grabbed her rough at the waist, one hand tight on her wrist before he could register what it was that was happening to him. The more she rolled her hips on him, the more he relaxed, coming to his senses that his beautiful princess wanted to take his body the same way he had taken hers just hours before. He loosened his grip on her wrist, and rested his hands on her thighs, letting her ride him. Her breasts bounced lusciously above him, as she found a pace.

"Do you know how amazing you feel?" He groaned, still sleepy. Her fleshy walls being the first thing he felt was a perfect morning for him. The way she rode him made him think that she was a natural born equestrian. Her head fell back as she delighted in the depths he reached, grinding into him, his hands reached up, massaging her breasts, making her nipples stand on end as his thumbs brushed over them. Before she could react, he sat up, pulling a nipple into his lips, his hot tongue rolling against it in the cool afternoon air.

Her moans finally broke, as she felt him bucking up against her hips. He pulled her down into his hips as he came to his climax, watching him disappear deep into her folds, some of his own cum slowly coming back out of her. He rolled her over, kissing her shoulders and chest.

"I take it this means good morning?" He arched a brow.

"Or afternoon." She giggled.

"Either way, I have no plans to leave you and this room today." He growled into her neck, wrapping her legs around him.

"Marshal Eomer, you are acting as if you will never bed me again after this day." She laughed softly with a wide smile.

"Just in case that comes to pass, I shall make good use of what time I have with you now." He spoke honestly, as he kissed her shoulder. "Ah, one piece of business to take care of. Stay here." He whispered, as he got dressed in pants and a tunic. He didn't bother with pants, as he ran his fingers through his hair to make himself more presentable to his uncle. He left her laying in bed, behind the curtains as he delivered a message to his uncle, and called for food to be sent to his room. He was gone for twenty minutes or so before he came back to her.

Aravis was peeking out from under the blankets, as he opened the curtains. "There, you are my darling princess." He purred, as her outline writhed under the covers.

"May I asked what took you?" She lowered the blankets to her chin.

"I merely sent for food, and to express my desire to court you to my uncle. He will send word to your brother of my intentions, and you may stay among my people if you wish." He stripped back down crawling into bed.

"Eomer!" She screeched excited. "You sir, are freezing!" She shivered as his cold skin pressed against her burning flesh.

"Then I suppose you should warm me back up." He growled, as he rolled atop her, pressing his lips into hers, making good use of their time that day.


	2. Grima and Helms Deep

**I do not own nor profit from Lord of the Rings, or any of JRR Tolkeins works.**

**A/N: I had someone suggest a second chapter, and I may possibly make a 3rd, since I've left it open for a 3rd I guess. I know it took a while to put out, but thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eomer was in love. There was no doubt about that. This unorthodox princess that made her way into his life was possibly just what he needed. She had been there for three months already, waiting ever diligently for him to return from his brief campaigns. Every time he returned home, he could count on her to be waiting at the gates for him. She was, every time, a sight to behold. Always smiling, always comforting. That particular day, the rain came down in fat drops. It was difficult to see far ahead, but he knew she would be there. In the meantime, Eowyn would teach her more of Rohir culture.

Aravis was soaked to the bone, her cloak doing nothing against the rain as she waited to see her Eomer atop Firefoot riding through the gates. As he always did, he stopped, and scooped her onto his horse, continuing on to the stable where Firefoot stayed. Together they tended to the stallion, as he taught her a little more every time about the care of horses. After, as every time, they would make their way back to his chamber. They both bathed this time, and curled into his bed. She listened as he regaled her with the events of his latest success.

She lay on her stomach, watching him speak, always excited to hear of his bravery and courageous actions. He had his hands behind his head, comfortable and warm under the blankets. When his tale came to a close, she sighed. "My brother would love you." She finally smiled. "He respects men who fight so bravely, and lead so fiercely." She tilted her head, running her fingers through her locks.

"Does he respect men who defile his sisters as well?" He gave a seductive look.

"Oh, Lord Eomer, surely you would not tell him that you have sullied his only sister without having married her, would you?" She rolled over onto her side, propping up on her elbow, her head on her hand.

"First you think me brave, now you think me foolish." He feigned hurt, causing her to giggle.

"I simply wouldn't want to cause a rift with our lands. I sent word to him that I was staying here in Rohan. I have not yet heard back though. I am sure he is so busy with the assaults. Of course, if I am lucky, the messenger was not intercepted and killed." She sighed. The roads those days were dangerous for all who walked upon them. At any time, they could run across a stray orc pack, or succumb to the elements, or hunger.

"Have you told him of us?" Eomer reached over, pulling her into him, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. Something he missed every night out in the fields.

"I spoke of you, yes. That I was interested in the Marshall Eomer, Kings nephew." She sighed, taking an armful of this man who made her feel like a true woman. "That I am courting you, and hope that he may one day meet you. I spoke that you are a good and kind man." She smiled. "That you are a fierce soldier, but an intelligent leader. Things that my brother would wish to hear."

"Well let us hope you kept the expectations attainable." He chuckled. "I would hate for him to be sorely disappointed." He rubbed her back gently. It was moments like this that he enjoyed the most. War and battle were far beyond the walls. Even Wormtongue could not dampen his happiness now, though he was unaware this would soon change.

* * *

Aravis mounted a steed, as Eomer made sure her stirrups were situated properly before mounting Firefoot, his own noble horse. They trotted out of the wooden gate of the city and out into the plains. They passed by farms and small clusters of homes that appeared around the city, as he told her of their culture and society. He enjoyed spending his time with her, showing her about, teaching her. She was a beauty he had never seen, and he enjoyed his conversations with her, as she made him laugh and smile, keeping his heart light.

"Don't they get scared, living outside of the gates?" She asked, guiding her horse beside his.

"If they do, they do not show it. Of course, there is not enough land within the gates to provide food for all. Our soldiers are on constant guard of these outlands, as we call them." He glanced at her. She was in a pale green tunic with dark brown leggings for riding. Her leather riding boots he noticed were undoubtedly from Eowyns own closet. Her hair was pulled back from her face with simple braids on either side. The sun was warm on their faces as they rode towards a creek that Eomer enjoyed resting at.

Being inside the city at all times when he was home made him feel cooped up. He could only imagine how hard it was for his sister, always expected to stay within the gates. Eomer thought about how one day, they would not be able to contain the spirit within Eowyn, and she would one day lash back in a grand way.

"Tell me more of Grima." Aravis broke his train of thought. He snapped to attention and furrowed his brow. He hadn't brought her out to talk of that despicable creature. He wanted to know her better, and to make a request or two of her.

"He is one of our own. He is Rohirrim." He started. "But sometimes I am not so sure. He is so very different. Small, dark, pale as you can see. Nothing like the typical Rohir." He tightened his grip on the reigns.

"Well, surely not all of your people are tan and fair haired." Aravis spoke softly.

"No, but it isn't just that. He came to Edoras seeking the king. At first, my uncle, was against Grima. He did not trust him, and he was leery of his presence. Soon that changed though. King Theoden is beginning to grow weak. It seems that every time I return, he is weaker, and speaks less to others. That King you saw when you first arrived is gone. I know he has done something to my uncle, but what, I do not know, and how to free my uncle from his evil grasp is beyond me. I'm a man of sword and spear, not magic and witchcraft." Eomer brought Firefoot to a halt as they came to the small grouping of trees, the babbling of a creek nearby.

He sat down, leaning against a shady tree, as Aravis laid out, taking in the rays. Far north, the sun wasn't as intense, and she enjoyed the feel of it against her skin. "Eomer, I believe help may come soon." She stretched.

"What makes you so sure?" He arched a brow.

"Help arrives when we least suspect it. At least that is what my father used to say." She rolled over, looking at him, picking at the grass. She missed Dale, and its people.

"Tell me of your people, for I've heard little of Bardings and of Dale." Eomer didn't want to speak more of Grima, as it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He stood up and took a couple of apples from a pouch on his grazing horse. He gave her one and laid back down with the other, looking at the shiny golden red fruit. Since she had been there, she had really only spoken of her home in passing, and he regretted now not asking her sooner of her home. How ignorant it had been of him.

"For many a year, we had little need of traveling so far, but that was back before Smaug, of course, who was quite before my own time. A tale that was ended in the time of my grandfather Bard. It was after Smaug took over Erabor that the Bardings, as my people came to be called, traveled into the south. Laketown was established, where most Bardings came to settle. Few of course went further south, into Bree, so I've heard. I'm not sure how much further others have traveled, but of course, this was over 200 years ago when Smaug attacked Erabor, so Bardings could be anywhere." She smiled at him, taking a small bite of her apple. The juice dripped down her chin, as she wiped it away.

"When my grandfather Bard killed Smaug, he was named king of Dale. Many dwarves helped to rebuild our kingdom as recompense for his slaying of the great dragon. It was also a show of good faith, that there was no ill will against those of Laketown." She sighed. "Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain, he passed at the battle of the Five Armies. So his successor gave a large part of Thorins gold to our people to help us rebuild Dale, and bring in the many things we would need to restore. For that, we hold traditions and honors for the dwarves every year." She took another bite of her apple.

"My father was a good king. He was fair, and kind. My mother always gave him the best of advices, and taught him, I think, to listen to the people, but still rule. Something that can be quite difficult. A lot of time was spent establishing trade among the different kingdoms. He focused especially on Gondor, though I'm not sure how much he focused on Rohan." She rolled over and smiled at him. "It would seem not much if you've barely heard of us." She giggled.

"Aye, but of course, I spent a good amount of time training as a fighter growing up, not training as a nobleman or a politician." He smirked back at her.

"That may be true. But my father wanted us to have strong allies in the event of another war, or another attack. Before he passed, many ill things began to creep towards our lands. There were more orcs attacking, darker days, everything seemed grim. When my brother took the throne, the violence only increased. He decided to send me away, to keep our line safe, he swore. Some of our best fighters would protect me."

She took another bite, savoring the treat. "I know he was hoping I would find a husband in Gondor, my intended destination. Their culture has many similarities as ours does. Our road brought us here to Rohan for supply and rest. Your uncle greeted me warmly, and then was your celebration where I met you." She smiled, taking his hand. She indeed had noticed the Kings decline, as had Eowyn who had confided in Aravis her troubles.

"Eomer, is there another place we may stay?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"There is not. Why would you wish to leave Meduseld? Is it not to your liking?" He smirked playfully. Her worried expression concerned him suddenly.

"My heart, it is nothing you should be concerned of." She tried to brave a face, but Eomer could see through her.

"Tell me, is there something wrong?" He rested a hand on her waist.

"It is Grima." She sighed, looking down towards the grass again.

"What has he done?" His voice became dark and gravelly, his grip tightening only slightly on her.

"It's, when you are gone, Eomer. I seem to see him wherever I go. It makes me uncomfortable." She muttered, embarrassed by this problem. "I mean not to cause problems, but, I do not wish to fear the shadows when you are gone."

"Has he done anything?" Eomer questioned, his anger rising.

"Eomer." She whispered, her lower lip puckered out. But he stood firm in the look he gave her, expecting an honest answer. "He just, sometimes stops me, corners me, and speaks undesirable things. On your last absence, he was spoke of how he would happily rule Dale should you not return. That he would, take care of me. The look he has when he says these things is disgusting, and pervasive." She swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "It's just, I mean, when it was you giving me those looks, I was alright, because there was equal attraction, and I wanted you. Now that I have you, I wish no others to look at me in such a way. I can't stand the thought." She wiped her tears away.

"It is alright. None will take you from me. Especially not Grima. Do not fear him, I will not let him harm you." He rolled her onto her back and kissed her cheeks. "Just remember that I love you, and I will always return for you, even be it through death, I will return to you." He kissed her lips gently, and stroked her cheek. He could not let go of his own anger however. It rolled in the pit of his stomach like a cauldron of boiling water angrily spilling over.

* * *

Aravis slept easy that night, more comfortable than ever to be in Eomers arms. He had taken her body with hunger and greed twice before letting her sleep. He, however, did not come by sleep as easily. Their earlier conversation still had his anger simmering. He listened to her rhythmic breathing, her lips slightly parted. He watched as her breasts slowly rose and fell, as her eyes would occasionally look around under their lids. How peaceful she looked, like a fallen star beside him. First Grima would haunt the steps of his sister, now of his beloved, it was not fair to Eomer. How this vile man covets what is his. Of all the Rohir women in Edoras, why those two? Of course, for station. But he would have neither if Eomer had anything to say about it.

Eomer, in his anger, thought through violence. Grima on the other hand, was always thinking through cunning, trickery and acts of subterfuge. When Eomer finally confronted Grima, he should have known the snake was two steps ahead of him. They argued, biting back and forth with their words. It was a blind comment Grima made about fathering Aravis' children himself that triggered Eomer into unsheathing his sword. Aravis and Eowyn both reached out to stay the mans hand, but the guards had reached him first.

"You, Eomer, are forthwith banished from the Kingdom of Rohan under pain of death." Grima hissed happily, showing him the parchment with the kings seal.

"No! That cannot be!" Aravis ran forward, snatching the paper from his hands, reading over it twice before looking up to Eomer, tears in her eyes. "All of the Rohirrim? But why?" She finally turned towards Grima, who, now faced with her tears and sadness, knew little of what to say.

"It is from the King." He offered weakly. She took a deep breath and nodded, turning back to Eomer.

"I will ride with you." She spoke, wiping her tears away boldly.

"No, Aravis, you must stay. I can not take you along with me, though trust me I wish you could with all of my heart." He shook his head. "May I have a moment?" He shook his arms free of the guards, and held his love close. "Whatever happens, stay strong my dear one. I will return to you. I promise I will return to you." He stepped back and removed from around his neck a round silver pendant with a depiction of horse. "The maeras will keep you safe." He kissed her gently. "Wear it always and remember me."

That was all she was left with, as Eowyn rested a hand on her shoulder, watching her brother disappear through the heavy doors of Meduseld. Aravis stood rooted in her spot, holding the pendant, tears streaming down her face, her mouth drawn back in anguish. When the heavy stamping of hooves rang through the city, she bolted. Through the door, down the stone paths and to a lookout post along the fence, watching the large battalion of the Rohirrim galloping away from Edoras. The tailed helm of Eomer led the charge, the tail flaying in the wind. She raised her hand high, holding it there until all that was left was the dust on the dusky horizon.

Every night, Aravis slept with the pendant tightly in her hand, though Eomers bed was still cold without him. She sent her prayers to the stars, hoping for a safe return for him, that she would indeed see him again soon in this life. Eowyn would sometimes sleep in the bed with her. They would stay up late, talking and crying, falling asleep feeling only slightly more comfortable that in that moment they were not so alone.

This went on for two weeks, before the stars answered her. "ARAVIS!" Eowyn burst into the room, excitedly waking her up. The princess jumped out of bed, her heart racing, adrenaline pumping. "Get dressed, hurry! Mithrandir has come!" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Mithrandir?" She arched a brow, not familiar with that name, as Eowyn struggled to get Aravis laced into a dress with shaking fingers.

"Gandalf! Gandalf the Grey!" She shook her head. "He has come, and there is hope." She teared up.

Both women went to the main hall, waiting for Gandalf to approach, but he was not alone. Indeed, he traveled with a man, an elf, a dwarf and two children. Later, Aravis learned they were not children, in fact they were older than she. Hobbits. For the first time in her life, she had met a Hobbit. But Eowyns prayers were answered as Gandalf, who was indeed now Gandalf the White, challenged the poison that had struck down the King. A battle of wills, of sorcery. Before their eyes, the decrepit man on the throne reverted back to the younger more youthful King that Aravis had met upon her arrival.

"My lord." Aravis bowed, as did the others in the hall. Theoden stood tall, dazed, confused, trying to grasp what had happened. Much to the relief of Eowyn and Aravis, Grima was banished, made to slink back to wherever it was he had come from. It was Aragorn who stayed the livid kings hand, who would have called for his blood.

Though Theoden was restored, there was no celebration. He had lost his son, and unwittingly banished his nephew, and now heir, from the lands. Isengard had been emptied of its forces, and they would have to flee to their stronghold of Helms Deep. The road to the Deep was long and tiring, even in the fine weather. For Aravis, atop her steed given to her by Eomer, it was a bitter ride. Would Eomer now know where they had gone to? She held his pendant closer to her chest, saddened by the thought that he may not find her after all.

They traveled over many rolling hills before coming upon the Deep. On either side were tall rocky walls of the mountains, and at the end of the narrow valley, stood the proud walls of Helms Deep.

"We will be safe here." Eowyn had been riding next to Aravis, though she hadn't noticed, lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you sure we would be?" Aravis looked nervous. She thought of the stronghold of Erabor, how nothing short of a dragon could have taken those halls. She wondered if she shouldn't leave now and make for Gondor, and Minas Tirith. She admitted she was terrified of a battle at the doorstep. Afraid of whether she would make it out of this alright. Of course another voice in her mind comforted her, that perhaps the enemy would completely bypass them, and and just go home when they saw that Edoras was empty.

"Helms Deep has saved our people in the past, and I am confident it will do so again." Eowyn smiled reassuringly. "I know you must fear for my brother. Do not fret so. He is strong, and smart, he will come to the Deep if he knows the people are in trouble. He will not abandon us to hope." She reached over and held her wrist gently. Even Eowyn had to wonder however, if he would hear the news in time.

They rode into the deep in quiet conversation, as Eowyn spoke to her more about the history of Helms Deep. The stone under the horses hooves clapped loudly as the horses moved up the ramps and into the stronghold. It was bustling chaos as everyone was trying to find a spot, and ration out their supplies.

As evening fell, they would see in the distance a large band of lights that extended far beyond what they could see. It was as if doom had already taken them all, as they all watched in horrified silence.

"Get the women and children into the caves. Get the men ready for battle." Theoden spoke to Eowyn and Aragorn. Eowyn took Aravis' arm, and led her towards the caves, gathering women along the way. Soon, they were all huddled together, for warmth and comfort in the caves. Aravis pulled a tunic tighter around her, one she took from Eomers wardrobe, and leaned against Eowyn. When the ominous drumming started in the distance, it sent a wave of fear through the women and children. The women began to pray and shiver, crying softly as they attempted to soothe their own young.

The night was full of the sounds of war. The caves themselves seemed to tremble, but Aravis tried to get what little sleep she could, dozing off and snapping awake again. All of them were exhausted, and many of them were in and out of sleep. Others were wide awake, unable to get over the war so near to them. Through the night and well into the morning they listened to the war ravaging outside. Eowyn smiled when large trumpeting broke out.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand" She sighed, resting her head back and sighing once more. She took Aravis' hand tightly. "It should be done soon, princess." She hoped. It seemed like an eternity had passed when finally the heavy doors to the caves was opened, and daylight was shed upon the occupants.

"Victory! The Rohirrim have come! The Rohirrim have saved us!" A cry rang out, as the women clapped and rejoiced happily. Though their happiness would be short lived, the man at the entrance allowed them to celebrate in their own way before the task of identifying the staggering casualties would have to take place. The women slowly trickled out of the caves carrying their sleepy children. The metallic stench of death was heavy on the air. Aravis was among the last to exit as she passed the man, noting his bloodstained armor.

"Sir, have you seen Lord Eomer?" She asked him in hope. He pursed his lips, and sighed shaking his head. Aravis choked up, the shock hitting her. She was unable to cry. She had seen that response before when one didn't wish to say aloud that someone had passed, but was still required to provide that answer. The cool winds whipped through the valley gorge, sending her hair flying about her neck and shoulders. Bodies of the dead were piled before the walls of the deep, the ground stained red, reflecting the sunlight that beamed down in the late morning.

Aravis did her duty in silence, tending to the wounded in the halls. Her delicate hands cleaned wounds, and she used her gentlest voice to soothe those who were most distressed. She did not see Eomer among them, and sometimes, when she did not keep her mind busy, thought of him bloodied and trampled, forgotten on the battlefield among the amassing bodies of Uruks. Mentally she would scold herself for thinking such horrible things, but she was unable to stop either.

That night, she was dismissed to the royal chambers to clean up and sleep. A lukewarm bath was waiting for her as she scrubbed away any blood in the cold water of a basin, stripped down, and got into the bath. As she washed, she struggled not to choke up and cry as she had done so many times since Eomer was first banished. She wanted, more than anything right now, to be alone in her pain, to just grieve. Eomer had been there, and for that her heart rejoiced. But she had not seen him, nor knew of his current condition, and for that her heart wept.

The bed was calling to her, to comfort and cradle her tired body. Indeed though this place seemed dreary and foreboding from the outside, it was well kept on the inside, at least in the royal quarters. Being built into the mountain, the cold winds would often come down swift over the fortress so blankets were heavy on the plush beds. This was also in part due to the lack of a fireplace in the room. The lack of wood in the surrounding areas only allowed fireplaces in the key areas where a large group of people could warm their bones, and the luxury could not be extended to personal rooms.

Dressing in a long tunic found in the wardrobe, she pulled the blankets back on the large bed, and fluffed the pillow. She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the pendant out from under her tunic, and sighed, her heart fluttering broken once more that day. A knock came to her door, breaking her privacy.

"Come in." She spoke loudly, not moving. She didn't want to show her sorrow. She was a princess after all, and should be strong for the people. That is what her mother always taught her. The door creaked as it opened. "What bids you here this evening?" She asked, shaking her head softly, thinking perhaps it was Eowyn, or someone bringing food.

"I was told this was where one could find the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth." A strong voice reverberated from the doorway. It struck chords in her soul as the voice hit her ears. She stood suddenly, and there at the door, he stood. His armor was dirty and bloody, his hair messy, his maned helm under his arm, as his eyes bore into her own.

"Eomer..." She sighed, rushing over to him. The helm was set down on a nearby dresser forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck crying tears of happiness. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently grasping it as she kissed him deeply. "I thought you were gone." She softly cried.

"I could not leave you now." He purred back to her, kissing her cheek down her neck. "My dear do have some faith." He rubbed her sides gently. "I would have sought you sooner, but I had to report to the king, where we had quite a long talk. he barely remembers me claiming my courtship to you. We spoke of many things before I could no longer stand being away from you." He scooped her up and kissed again with more passion.

"I'd ask you to come to bed, but you smell too much of battle and horse to allow you anywhere near my blankets." She laughed through her occasional tearfall. "I don't want to wake up thinking I've slept with an Uruk-hai." She added, as she took a step back.

"Hmm, now this seems oddly familiar." Eomer smirked as Aravis sat at the edge of the bed watching him strip off his armor. His clothes beneath were indeed dirty and in need of washing. She pulled out a tunic and a pair of leggings for him as he bathed in the cool water. It was better than a dip in the river, especially after the battle he had just engaged in. And there, on the end of the bed, was his princess in a long beige tunic that covered halfway down her thigh. Her smooth legs were crossed, threatening to expose her buttock. The neck of the tunic was unlaced, leaving it open to expose her cleavage. The chain of the familiar pendant was set in the valley of her breasts as she leaned back, watching him. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't want for him to get out of the bath.

The moment Eomer was dry enough, he bent down in front of Aravis, pushing her back into the bed. Her legs uncrossed, allowing him in between her thighs. Though he was in dire need of her body, he restrained himself, instead he allowed her head to meet her pillow, and caressed her. He had plenty of time for the sex, but it was her as a whole he needed. To feel her there, that she was real and not another dream he had meant more to him at that moment than sex.

Of course, the sex did occur. He is a man after all, and she a woman, and both were in love with the other. As Eomer lay his head on Aravis' breast, he sighed. "You know we will probably go to Gondor..." He could hear her heart speed up a little before settling down again. "We ride with the broken line of Gondor. Did you know?" He looked up to her as she furrowed her brow.

"The broken line... Isildurs line?" She arched a brow as he nodded, pulling away to lay on his side to talk to her as usually they did when spoke in bed. "Aragorn?" She smiled. Eomer nodded.

"The battle will soon be on the doorstep of Minas Tirith, and it is likely Rohan will answer the call. Especially when their rightful king has helped us so. Besides, it would serve to help restore him to the throne, and strengthen ties between our lands." He sighed.

"Are your bonds not already strong, Rohan and Gondor?" She tilted her head.

"Not for many a long year, my love. Gondor nobles are of high society. Of class and frivolity if you ask me. Balls, and banquets, fine clothing and perfect manners. Things that Rohan doesn't so much prize as it does honor, and honesty. And of course our horses." Eomer cocked a brow in humor, drawing a soft giggle from Aravis.

"They think us unvicilized brutes, and we think of them snobs, and it has been that way for a long time. However, Aragorn is a ranger. He has not lived the posh clean life that the soft nobles of Gondor have. So with him on the throne, it could make for a good alliance, as we would respect him as king." He rested a hand on her cheek.

"Soft lives of nobles, my dear you make me feel bad." Aravis pouted. "That sounds a bit like the life in Dale." She sighed.

"Yes my love, but you are also flexible to learn my savage ways." He leaned forward growling, kissing her neck and shoulder drawing playful laughter from her. When their playing died down, things turned serious once more.

"What shall I do if you do go to Gondor?" She asked, not knowing where that would put her. Eomer shook his head.

"I would ask you to return to Edoras. Help my sister to restore the people, and get life back to normal, for they will need strong leaders when we are away." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And what if you do not come back?" She wanted to prepare for the worst. "It would be a long and lonely road back to Dale, I can assure you." She laced her fingers with his, and looked at the way their hands seemed to fit one anothers.

"Then marry me." Eomer rested his forehead against hers. She pulled back and searched his face.

"What?" She tilted her head in surprise.

"Marry me. Tomorrow. My uncle could marry us in the morning if you wish. It won't be a large ceremony. It certainly won't be a wedding fit for a princess, but it would officiate your position as my wife. Should I fall in battle, then you would be princess in Rohan, and have rights as much as the next. Should my uncle die in battle, than I shall be elevated to king, and you would be my queen. Should we both fall, the heavens forbid either of us do, you would still be queen, and Eowyn would certainly guide you best." He explained to her as she shook her head.

"But we have not courted a year." She blushed. It would definitely be unorthodox, but then again, with him, she was.

"And I am not guarenteed another year to court you. I would rather die knowing I married the woman I love, than wish I would have married you when I had the chance." He kissed her tenderly, sealing her decision.

"Then on the morrow, we wed, for I will have you, Lord Eomer, as my husband." She spoke softly, returning his gentle kisses.


	3. Conflict and Resolution

**I do now own nor profit from Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or any of JRR Tolkien's works.**

**A/N: This is the third and last chapter. I got a little carried away with it, but I also pretty much cut a ton of stuff out. You know, stuff that you've already seen in the movies, or read in the books. I know this isn't going to be accurate to the books, or the movies, but still. Work with me! No, but seriously, I hope you enjoy the final chapter about our Unlady of Dale. Thanks to the "kind" person who pointed out my typo of "queen of Gondor" instead of Rohan. Perhaps writing in the middle of the night isn't the best. **

* * *

"Oh, I am so happy for you." Eowyn smiled, as she washed the princess' hair, pouring natural oils over her head to condition it. "It is well that my brother find a woman to be settled with." She worked her fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp as Aravis washed her body.

"It seems like the worst of times to do this though." Aravis sighed.

"Yes, but he would not have asked you if he would not love you fiercely." She sighed. "In Rohan, many do not wait for long courtships. In fact, the King himself only knew his wife for a few months before marrying her. Even so long after her death, he still loves her dearly." Her voice became gentle as she thought back to the great love of her aunt and uncle.

"I just hope to not disappoint my brother." Aravis leaned her head back as Eowyn still worked her locks. "He does not know Eomer, and I can only assume he knows of our courtship. That is if the messenger got there. I have not received word from Dale, and I grow worried. How does my brother fare? Are the people well? Does the city still stand? I guess with the history Dale and Erabor has, one may wonder that after so long from home." She gave a soft chuckle. Eowyn understood, but she could not find words to comfort the young princess. While Aravis' mind was on going home, her own mind was of getting out into the world.

"Well, princess, when you get back to Edoras, I would suggest you write a good long letter to your brother of what has transpired here." That was all Eowyn could think to tell the nervous princess. "Now, get out so you may be dressed." She smiled as she handed Aravis a long swath of linen. Eowyn was serving as her lady-in-waiting, as her other handmaidens were nowhere to be found.

"Princess, which dress would you prefer?" She had laid out four dresses on the bed for her to choose from. They all looked similar. Long trumpet arms, form fitting, and long with multiple layers on the skirt. They mostly varied in color, one green, one pale blue, one a cream, and the last a light yellow. She looked over them all.

"I will take this one." Aravis pointed to her choice.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is what you wish to do?" Theoden spoke to his nephew and heir, as Aragorn helped him clean his armor.

"I am sure uncle. I don't believe that I would find another I would want more." Eomer sighed, as he straightened his tunic. "She has been a better woman than I have found anywhere." He turned to look at his uncle who gave an understanding nod.

"I understand, young Eomer. When I met your aunt, I was smitten from day one. I would have married her that very night, but she would not have it." He chuckled. "She made me wait a whole three months before she finally caved to my advances and requests." Theoden chuckled sadly. "But those years she gave me were some of the best of my life, and I hope you are able to share the same." He gripped his shoulder.

"I hope I am able to share the same too, uncle. But I will not go to war until I she is my bride. I can not die this day or any other not being able to call upon her as my wife, as my soul mate." Eomer sighed. It was unlike him to outwardly be so emotional and romantic before another man. These were words and feelings he would reserve specially for Aravis. The sweet things he spoke to her in the privacy of their bed were things he never thought to repeat outside of their room.

"You are wise to marry her while you have the opportunity." Aragorn spoke from the other side of the room, listening to this exchange. "Love is not enough to guarantee us time." He sighed as he thought to his own love. "Marry, and be happy while fate has you together, I say." He smiled thoughtfully to the Rohan nobility. "There, your armor should be fine to wed in." He held up the cuirass that was now polished as best it could be. Both kings helped the groom into his armor, talking to the young man, giving him tips on marriage.

"Thank you, uncle, for agreeing to this." Eomer finally smirked as he stepped back, examining himself.

"I want to see you happy, Eomer. I love you like a son, and like Theodred, I only wish happiness for you. You will make a fine king one day, and I believe Aravis would make a fine queen." He hugged his nephew, clapping him on the back. "I also wish to give you this." He withdrew a chain from under his own cuirass. "The ring with the emerald, belonged to your mother, Theodwyn. It was the ring your father presented to her the day they married. The other was from Elfhild, your aunt." He placed the chain into Eomers hand, who looked at it in awe. "I have loved them both, always, and they have always, through those rings, been with me. Present them to Aravis, and may she have the strength and grace of them both." Theoden smiled and led the young man to the hall where he would marry him to the Princess of Dale.

* * *

Eomer stood nervously, waiting for Aravis. More people than he thought were there. A dwarf and an elf that had been traveling with Aragorn were there, and of course his sister Eowyn. There were some of his chief soldiers, and even a few of the more prominent citizens of Rohan.

"Uncle, I did not expect so many." Eomer looked around, taking in the company.

"Yes, well, should the worst come to pass, it would be well to have many witnesses, Eomer. And what luck to have different races as well, to spread the word should they return to their homes." Theoden nodded to a guest who had come in. Eomer also greeted the attendee with a nod.

"We wish to have a larger, true wedding upon our return." He was making small talk now. "A wedding fit for a princess." He sighed. The creaking of the antique hinges broke up the conversation as Aravis walked in. She was adorned in a light blue gown, trying not to appear as nervous as she really was. She gave small smiles to the guests who had been there, before stopping before Eomer. He led her the last few steps before the king, as she followed his lead.

Eomer held her hand before them, as Theoden placed his hand over theirs. "Eomer, Lord of the Mark, rightful Heir to the throne of Rohan has asked for the hand of Aravis, Princess of Dale." He announced. "How does the princess reply?" He looked at her.

"I accept." She blushed, hoping to give the correct answers.

"Do you agree to go forth from here as a wed pair, until death?"

"I agree." They chimed in unison.

"Do you agree to be fair, kind and faithful to one another until death?"

"I agree."

"I, Theoden King of Rohan, grant this marriage as binding. Shall you be recognized as husband and wife throughout Middle Earth." He removed his hand, and watched the two. It was clear that Aravis had not been prepped for a Rohir wedding, as she nervously looked back and forth between the two. Eomer gave a small chuckle as he leaned in, taking her lips, and holding her closely. There was a yell and loud clapping, as others pitched in. She peeked over to see the enthusiastic dwarf happily clapping, as her cheeks reddened once more.

"We may leave now." Eomer whispered to her, as he took her by the arm. They walked out of the hall, as Aravis giggled.

"I can't believe this is real." She smiled brightly. "What do we do from here?" She looked up at him. "Is there a gathering of some sort?"

"No, this is the part where I take you to my chambers, as my wife, and solidify our bond." He growled leaning down to kiss her neck. As she had never been to his chamber there in the deep, he led her through the stone halls, and into a room that looked similar to hers, save for a few minor details. "It would be expected we consummate our marriage anyways, especially on the eves of battle." He sighed, unlacing her dress with skilled fingers.

"Eomer, I don't wish to speak of battle at the moment. I just want to spend these first moments in peace, just me and you." She sighed, running her fingers through his hair before moving down to help him unlace his gauntlets and ciurass. Eomers armor was finally removed, as Aravis stood naked next to his bed. His tunic came up, and with this, the chain and rings.

"I mean to give you something." Eomer held the chain thoughtfully. He stripped off his leggings and laid down onto the bed, pulling her hand, urging her into bed as well. She finally curled up next to him, watching him. "These belonged to my mother and my aunt. I wish you to wear them." He held the rings out, letting her see them. One had emeralds and diamonds, and the other was sapphire and diamond.

"They are beautiful, Eomer." She breathed, watching them, how they sparkled amazingly. She watched as he unclasped the chain, and slid the two rings off, placing one on each ring finger. They went on easily, even a little loose. She would have to ask if one of the blacksmiths could make them a little smaller to fit her better.

"Wear them proudly, Aravis. Great women in my life wore them before you. And since then, they have been guarded by a great man." He watched them glitter on her hands, as he took the last band, his fathers band, and placed it on his own hand. This ring was surprisingly a good fit, perhaps just a tad bit tight. Not so tight he would never get it off, just tight enough he wouldn't worry about it coming off in battle. His was simple gold and silver.

Aravis kissed his knuckles, turning his hands to kiss his palms as he cupped her cheek. "Oh, Aravis, you have made me the happiest man." He murmured as he brought her in for a kiss. He rolled her back over, laying her into his bed, and consummated their marriage. It was better than any time before, as he felt connected so fully now to her. He would have to enjoy what little time he had, for the next morning, they would begin moving out towards Gondor, and leaving her would come ever closer and closer.

* * *

"Awaken my love." Eomer kissed his wife gently, as she stirred. His gentle face looked down on her, his golden locks hanging down, as she reached up, twirling a curl around her finger.

"Good morning my dear husband." She smiled, reaching up and pulling him down into a hug.

"Please, let us get up my heart." He reluctantly pulled away from her, getting out of bed, pulling on his leggings and tunic. He stopped for a moment, looking at his newly placed ring, giving a soft smile. The shuffling of blankets told him Aravis was also getting out of bed, clearly unwilling, as she groaned.

"I was so comfortable in bed with you." She gave a small pout, resting her head on his chest.

"I know, but it is an important day." He whispered. "Today, you shall go back to Rohan, and I shall go to Gondor." She gave a heavy, shaky sigh. He knew her thoughts, and agreed, but it was his duty to his king, and his lands to answer when called.

"I shall wait for you back at the golden hall then?" She looked up sadly as he nodded.

"But I will be able to accompany you to Edoras, at least. If that eases your heart." He held her close.

She sighed again. "Then I shall wait for you until your return." She rested her forehead on his chest before getting dressed herself. That day she wore the green dress that had been laid out, and walked alongside her husband towards his king.

"My Lord, I am reporting for duty." Eomer bowed, as Aravis stepped to the side.

"Princess, don't be so shy. Time is short, and I wish to see you as well." He smiled, beckoning her forward. She stood next to Eomer and bowed as he had.

"Eomer, we will be leaving soon. We've called forth as many riders and soldiers as possible, we shall muster near the Dimholt." He sat back on his throne. "Aravis, you and the others shall return to Edoras. There will be soldiers to protect the city, and some guards stationed in the hall. Should there be another attack, which I highly doubt there will be, then return here. There will always be guardians of the deep ready to receive you." He had turned his focus to the young woman.

"I am expecting you to be take the throne in my stead, and to guide our people. It is so large a task, I am afraid to have to ask it of you. Eowyn will guide you through anything you need, and I expect no less of her." He looked towards her new sister in law who was standing to the side, nearly unnoticed.

"I will do my best in your absence, my lord." Aravis spoke strongly with another bow.

By noon, Helms Deep was being emptied of its occupants who were marching south back to their homes. The journey this time seemed so much shorter than the getting to the deep. She had to admit, after the long ride, though her butt hurt greatly in the saddle, she was sad to see the brilliant hall of Meduseld appear on the horizon. Each step closer, was a step closer to her separation from her new husband.

As they approached the city, they saw something they did not expect. Aravis rode forward, followed quickly by Eomer. Many men, draped in the orange-brown armor of Dale were camped around the gate to Edoras. She could see someone emerge from a tent, as the soldiers all armed themselves, ready for battle against this unknown approach.

"Has the king come?!" She yelled out to the men, whose bows were ready to fire.

"State your business here!" One man yelled in response. She pulled back on her reigns, bringing her horse to a halt before them.

"I am Princess Aravis of Dale, sister to King Brand." She announced, watching the familiar head of dark hair bobbing through the growing crowd.

"Sister, you really are here!" Her brother broke through the front line against the advisement of his personal guards. Aravis quickly dismounted, taking her brother into a deep and long hug.

"I was afraid for you." He sighed. "We arrive to an empty city and we feared the worst." He gave a large sigh of relief.

"Brother, may we speak in your tent? I must speak with you urgently, before the King of Rohan and his heir." She grabbed his arm. One thing that she loved about her brother, was that he always had a moment to speak with her, and always allowed her to speak her mind. Brand led the three of them to his large tent, as he gave the order to start breaking down the camp.

It was the best you could get after a long journey, but nothing fancy, nothing special, especially not for a king. Brand didn't want to bother wasting horses on toting luxuries.

"My Lord Eomer, dear King Theoden, please meet my brother, Kind Brand of Dale." She spoke between the three men, allowing them their own introductions and formalities.

"I should thank you for keeping my sister safe." He spoke to Theoden.

"Do not thank me, that would be thanks to Aragorn, rightful King of Gondor, and of my heir here." He rested a hand on Eomers shoulder.

"Ah, you must be the one courting my sister. I can see why she would have chosen you." Brand gave a cocked smiled.

"Pardon?" Eomer questioned.

"She never did like the men of the Dale courts. She was usually drawn to rougher men, though no King wants to marry their sons off to such an odd woman in their eyes." He laughed. Aravis blushed.

"I never once saw her as odd." Eomer smiled. "She is bold, and open. To me, that is refreshing." He stole a glance to Aravis.

"Brother, I should inform you, Eomer is not the man I am courting." She stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his forearm.

"So were your letters all a lie? Are you gong to tell me, you've been courting the king himself?" Brand laughed. Theoden laughed as well, able to take the joke.

"No, brother. Eomer is the man I am now married to." She spoke softly. The laugh was wiped from Brands face, as he gave serious glances back and forth from his sister to Eomer. Eomer stood taller as he felt himself being sized up.

"And, Aravis, when did this take place?" He tilted his head, irritated, hurt and shocked.

"I married him yesterday morning, brother. I asked for his hand, lest he be lost to war." She looked down. "From the moment we first spoke, I was drawn to him. As I've been here, my feelings have only grown, and, well, Brand, Rohan marches to war. Eomer, Lord of the Mark marches with them. I wanted to know I was married to him, should he not come back."

Eomer wanted to interrupt, but Theoden gave him a look that stopped him.

"And just who made this observed?" Brand arched a brow looking at the two other men.

"King Theoden gave in after my many attempts to have him wed us." Aravis spoke again. Eomer couldn't believe that she was taking the brunt and the blame for all of this. "He almost did not, fearing how it would fare between our two lands to wed the princess to his own heir without the knowledge of her king, but, I told him I sent a messenger to you to inform you of the wedding, and only then would he agree." She turned to Theoden. "I am so very sorry, my King, for my love of your nephew has caused me to be so dishonest." She bowed to him. "I accept my consequence, by my love does not change."

"I have no consequence for you, Princess." Theoden spoke. "What is done is done, and there are larger things to worry about, such as war." He held her cheek.

"And to you, Eomer, I hope this slight has not offended you so." She bowed to him as well.

"You are my wife Aravis. You need not bow to me." He lifted her chin looking into her eyes. "And there is little you could to to offend me, besides not marrying me." He smirked.

"May I have a few moments alone with my sister?" Brand asked, not directly looking at any of them. When it was just the siblings, Brand let out a breath.

"Brother, please do not be angry. I plan on a wedding after the war, but I just... We agreed, Eomer and I, that if he were to fall in battle, we would rather it be knowing that we were married to one another. We could not wait another year, and hope he comes back. Already his cousin, Theodens son, has fallen, and it opened our eyes to our mortality. I just, I love him so." She sniffed. Brand uncrossed his arms and took her in for another hug.

"I am disappointed my sister, that you would not have let me know sooner. I could have expected this from you. You have grandmothers spirit. Live fast, love hard, die fulfilled." He smiled, resting his chin on top of her head. "I hope we return, as I would like to meet more of this Eomer, before the next wedding."

"So you are not mad then? I wish not to cause rifts between our lands." She looked up at him.

"Any man who would capture your heart so easily, must be a great man, from a great realm. They seem quite fine." He walked past her and called them back into his tent.

"King Theoden, I wish to extend to you what men I have brought with me. It is a battalion, but it is a battalion of some of my finest men." Brand offered. "As our realms are combined by this unexpected marriage, I wish to ride to your aid, and ride by your side into this conflict you face." He extended his hand. Theoden broke out into a happy expression, as he took Brands hand, and pulled him in for a hug.

"And Rohan will be glad to ride with you." Theoden exclaimed.

* * *

Aravis was happy to know that her brother accepted the marriage, for now. Had she told him what really had happened, Brand may not have accepted this union so easily. But she knew he had a soft spot for her, where she could get into little trouble. So to paint herself as the aggressor, he would overlook it. The kings tent was broken down as the two kings, and the newlywed couple spoke.

Too soon, Aravis was bidding her farewells to the two kings. Brand watched as Eomer held Aravis' hand to his chest. Her eyes shone with tears that refused to fall. With one last deep kiss, Eomer rejoined his ranks, and began the long ride to his destiny.

It was a great shock to Aravis when Eowyn was nowhere to be found in the city. She had expected Eowyn to be there, but here she was alone. While she held out hope that Eowyn would return soon, she had a feeling that Eowyn would not return until after the war has ended. It was quite reasonable she would seek her name on the battlefield, having spoken many times of the role she wished to have, and the role she sometimes resented.

Through trial and error, Aravis did her best to run Rohan smoothly. She was as fair as she could be, while still abiding by the laws of their land. The hardest part, she thought, was getting the respect of the people on her side. She was an outsider, and she was still relatively new. It was many months before the people came around. Realizing they still hadn't seen their King, and it may be that this woman would be their ruler until an heir was produced, or the throne challenged.

Luck came to Aravis, as none dared to challenge the authenticity of her right to rule. There had been too many witnesses to the marriage of Eomer and Aravis for anybody to challenge the legitimacy of her right. However, it didn't mean there was dissension among some of the nobles. Especially those with daughters who had been waiting to court either the late Theodred, or Eomer. For the daughters, Theodred was just means to the throne. Eomer was the one many preferred out of attraction. He was stronger than Theodred, with a stockier build. A man that could pick them up with ease, and take them in some hay pile away from prying eyes. But Aravis the Outsider as they called her, had taken their opportunities away.

It was a long year for Aravis though. The more she got out into Edoras, talking to the people, and assisting in what ways she could, the more they began to see her as less of a high and mighty snobby Barding, but as a person of good heart and kind intention. But after five months, every day that passed she worried more and more about whether her husband would be returning to her at all. It was perhaps only two months after they left, that she received word that the war was won, and that Sauron was destroyed permanently. She had hoped that by the 5th month, he would have returned to her. At least sent her a letter. Anything to alleviate her fears, but no such thing came.

After six months, she sent a messenger to Minas Tirith, requesting news of her husband, and of how things fared for the Gondorians. Three weeks later, the rider returned with a short letter.

_"To Aravis Queen of Rohan,_

_While your husband, King Eomer and King Brand are alive and well, we regret to announce the death of Kind Theoden. Hoping all is well in Rohan._

_Signed-_

_ Albreck_

_ Court Signer"_

This curt response only served to anger Aravis, and to break her heart. He was alive and well, and yet he hadn't even sent her a letter? Nothing to say he was alright? He couldn't even write this up himself? She cried in her chambers that night, as evil thoughts began to creep into her dreams.

**_Eomer had fallen for another in Gondor. He returned to Rohan with her in the saddle with him, both of them in a dazed and happy state, riding past her as if she did not exist. When she approached him on Firefoot, he glared at her, removing his boot from the stirrup of his saddle, kicking her with force away from his horse._**

**_"Be gone with you, back to Dale you northern whore. I have no use of you now." He spoke in harsh tones. Aravis began to cry there on the ground, her dress now muddied._**

**_"But, you love me, why are you doing this Eomer?" She cried looking up at him. He dismounted angrily, storming up to her and squatting before her._**

**_"I never loved you. You were a body to keep me warm, and you served your purpose well. Now, as King, I annul our marriage. Consider us dissolved. You will return as the disgraced princess back to your northern world. You are hereby banished. But before I forget..." He reached out, snatching back the rings he had given her. She watched hopelessly as he placed them on the fingers of another and continued the walk up to Meduseld. Eowyn gave no glance to Aravis, as she cried, disgraced in the mud before leaving on the long and lonely road home._**

Aravis awoke with a harsh cry, tears already streaming down her face. The pain was so real to her as she scrambled out of bed, retching into the basin. The rings were still upon her fingers, and no tunic lay on the floor. He had not come home yet, but the pain was so real. She spent the rest of the cold night crying, and evading sleep, not wanting to have another harsh dream.

The evil thoughts began to follow her through the day. Perhaps that is why he hadn't contacted her? Perhaps that is what he wished to do in the end? If he loved her so, would he not want to see how she fared? Every thought, and every passing day destroyed her more and more as she was left wondering how could this man take her, and make her feel so insecure, and so powerless to his spell? She began to contemplate the worst. That perhaps, she would just vacate the throne to the stewards until his arrival. By then, she would surely be far and away back in her high tower room in Dale. The turret her room was in looked south towards the long lake, and on clear days, you could see the lake glittering gold with the setting sun. There, she could die a broken woman, and Eomer and his new love could have the throne and rule together.

The more she thought of it, the more it appealed to her. Every silent day was just another nail in her miserable coffin. Being inside of those walls began to drive her crazy. She had no room to think it seemed. She needed to get away. She needed space to think. Mounting her horse, she rode to the small grove that Eomer had taken her to before, with the small tributary running through. Her horse was left to graze, and pick up the occasional apple she tossed out. Aravis, however, climbed into a tree with a strong branch, and laid her head down.

Out in the plains, she had a different thought. That perhaps he was kept busy with the new responsibilities of being King. Alliances would need to be formed, and of course, he would probably want to stay and assist the people of Gondor before returning home. She hadn't even thought of Theoden passing, as she was so wrapped up in her own emotions. How awful of her, she thought. To not even think of how Eomer is feeling through this tragedy. She shunned herself, ashamed that she had not considered this.

The open space did her thoughts good, as her heart was lifted. She laid her head down once more, and closed her eyes, able to sleep easy in the warm breeze that day. Night was well upon her when she finally awoke. She clicked for her horse, waiting for her ride home, but none came. She clicked again, but heard nothing. She looked around, squinting to try and make out any large bodies around her, but she saw none in the darkness. Though the moon was out, it was not bright enough to cast shadows. In the distance behind her, she could barely make out the twinkling light that was Edoras. Her breath fogged before her as she crossed her arms over her chest and began the long trek back to the halls.

It was much further into the night than she had thought, as the sky began to grow light again in the distance. After what felt like hours of walking, she was only halfway back to the gate. But though she shivered in the frigid and clear autumn morning, she held out hope that the sun would soon come up and warm her bones, at least a little. Frosted grass crunched beneath her shoe, the bottom of her dress wet from the accumulated dew it dragged across. Another two hours, and she heard a loud cry call up from the gate. The gate guard mounted his horse and rode out to her, lifting her gingerly onto his horse, and flying back behind the gate of the city. The hooves clopped loudly against the stone, as the hall guards reached up to receive the exhausted and frozen queen.

"Th-Thank you." She stammered to the guard who picked her up. "M-my horse is still out there somewhere... I'm not sure where." She looked out in the distance.

"You mean a fawn horse, white star and white socks?" He arched a brow. Aravis nodded. "No my lady. King Eomer brought that horse back in last night when he returned." He shook his head.

"Eomer, he is back?" She looked up hopeful.

"And dying to see you I'll bet. He was dreadfully worried when he came back with your horse and you were nowhere to be found in the hall. I daresay he may still be awake." The gate guard winked and took back off to his post. The hall guards helped her inside, placing her before a fire to warm her up. A woman came with a heavy blanket to wrap around the cold queen, as Aravis just sat there in the main hall. She didn't know what to say to Eomer. She had so many feelings, they all wanted to burst forth at once.

She was nodding off before the warm comforting flame when she heard a door slam and a loud voice booming through the halls.

"Where is she?! Tell me where is she?!" A rich voice echoed through the halls.

"Over there, my lord, warming by the fire." A scared voice responded. Heavy footfall came towards her, as she was lifted out of the chair and spun in one swoop. The blanket fell from her shoulders as she met the eyes of her husband.

He said nothing as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His hands in her hair, just holding her. He was in boots, leggings and a tunic seeming to have just awoken. Aravis brought a cool hand up to return the hug as he shivered. Kindly, Eomer let her go so she could sit back down, and draped the blanket over her once more. But then he did something she did not expect. He dropped to his knees before her, resting his head on her lap, and cried. Though she was still angry, she could not show it in this time.

"My love, why do you weep?" She spoke softly, stroke his hair. He turned his head to the side facing her.

"I thought I had lost you." He choked out. "Your horse was wandering, and we did not see you for near or far. I came to the hall, and you were nowhere." He sat up looking at her with red eyes. "This has been a costly war, but I cannot afford to lose you as well." He brought a hand up to her cheek, and she looked into the eyes of a man nearly broken. "You are everything to me." He whispered, kissing her knuckles. "Let me take you to bed." He sniffed, as they both stood. Eomer would not have her walking on her own as he scooped her up into his arms and walked her to their new chambers. It was nearly twice the size of his old quarters, with finer decor. Gingerly, he set her down at the foot of the bed, helping her to undress. He gave her a long tunic to put on in case she was too cold, and stoked the fire.

When he had laid back down holding her tightly, she finally had to ask. "Why did you not write, my love?" She looked up to him sadly.

"Aye, and I am sorry that I did not." He sighed. "We had been so busy with the cleanup, and clearing the Pellanor, that I barely had time for anything. Even afterwards, it was mostly meetings of dignitaries, and helping Gondor get back on their feet. Rebuilding." He sighed. "But that is no excuse to not write and tell you I am well. For that, I am deeply sorry." He nuzzled her.

"It gave me bad thoughts. As though you did not wish to speak with me... As though..." She took began to choke up as she remembered the pain of her bitter dream.

"What is it Aravis? You can tell me." He cooed. She took a deep breath and told him the dream she had, and shook her head, feeling foolish, but hating to bring up such a horrible moment. Eomer shook his head when she had finished her encounter.

"Oh, Aravis." He sighed, pulling away slightly so he could look upon her full face. "Never, would I treat you as less than a queen. You don't have to be my wife for me to treat you like that. But you are my wife. I wish to treat you as nothing less than a goddess." He whispered, kissing her lips gently. "I could have eyes for no other. And rest assured my heart could beat for no other, not when I have already given it to you so fully." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Aravis teared up, nodding as Eomer leaned in for another deep kiss.

* * *

From that day forth, Aravis never doubted Eomers love for her, and Eomer always made sure to send messages back to her when he was away on long trips. Theirs was a love long celebrated in the halls of Meduseld. Aravis in time, bore him two sons, Eoden and Theodred. They had a daughter as well, Theodwyn, who Eomer constantly told the story of Eowyn to. It was important to him that his daughter knew she was more than a woman, and that great women had done great things in the world to change the course of history, her own aunt included.


End file.
